


【锤基】献上头颅

by Noting



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noting/pseuds/Noting
Summary: 活动主题【清风穿堂至】时间【8.25】虽然标题恐怖但真是HE 年下 西幻 精灵灭绝是传说中的生物小王子[后人皇]锤x约顿精灵教师基——————————————————————头不滚到所爱之人的脚下，便是肩上的重担——Bukari《玫瑰与葡萄酒》





	【锤基】献上头颅

【Ⅰ】

生来是怪物的人，出现在异族的土地上，注定会遭到驱逐，更何况是人类这种狡诈、自命不凡的种族。

当一个卑微的蓝皮怪物狼狈的匍匐在那高贵的王座前的时候，当浮动的乳白色袍角和黄金配饰出现在眼前的时候，当那双海蓝色的眼睛充斥着阴暗的雷光的时候。

迎接Loki Laufeyson的将会是无尽的坠落。

干燥而布满茧子的手掌抚上冰冷的皮肤，顺着诡异的花纹盘旋，那是刀剑留下的粗糙，滚烫如烈火，灼烧着冰原。

Loki垂首，颤栗令他的腰腿发软，坚硬潮湿的石板令膝盖隐隐作痛，像是有冰锥从四肢凿进体内，血管随着过载的心跳和脉搏汩动，下一秒就会爆出红色的血雾。

他不敢动弹，剧烈的惊恐撕扯着喉咙，大火炙烤着五脏六腑，又将精灵森林最阴暗角落生长的毒藤强塞到体内，腐蚀掉的血肉泛着滚烫的气泡，在丑陋的皮囊下肆意沸腾。

尖叫如黑鸟，被一把抓住了翅膀，坚硬零落的翎羽从喉间飞速挤出，边缘蹭得声带又痛又痒，消磨着所剩不多的神智。

下巴被粗暴的抬起，Loki能感受到那股暴戾到想要将自己撕碎的力道，急促的呼吸几乎要摧毁他早已过载的心脏，被雄狮捉住的小羊只能惊慌的瘫软。

Loki——Loki——

低沉的嗓音不断低喃着那个被诅咒的名字，轰隆得仿佛炸雷，铁链在石板上摩擦，清脆刺耳的哐当声在阴冷的空间中回荡。

普通的麻布衣完全不能抵御这阴寒，似有游蛇钻进脊髓，刺得舌根发麻，四肢的血液全部褪尽，变得毫无知觉，只能软绵绵垂在躯干旁，任由狩猎者摆布。

突然，咔嚓一声响，脖颈间骤然被挤压，一个冰凉的东西坠到了锁骨，皮革和金属质地的项圈锁死，繁复的禁魔如尼符文闪着幽幽的光芒，机械齿轮转动的声音像绞机，绞碎了黑发精灵所有的希望。

没有谁可以在被矮人打造的魔圈套住脖子的时候挣脱，就算是神也会散失大半光芒。

滚烫的躯体从背后环住他，Loki颤抖着想要大声呻吟，那双铁臂充满不容置疑的力量感，鼓胀的肌肉甚至跟他的脑袋一样大，那只大手也是同样的具有威慑力，缓缓的向着脆弱的喉管掐去。

这个过程是如此漫长又如此折磨人，LokI抖着嘴唇发出一声尖细的哀鸣，呼吸随着接近越来越急促，直到那布满伤疤的虎口卡住喉咙，窒息感顺着后脑攀上，如气体不断积蓄在大脑中，要将他的头都炸得粉碎。

Help me......please......

死亡的恐惧攥住了黑发囚徒的心脏，意识叫嚣着冲破头骨，纷飞的暴雪在眼前肆虐，耳边是尖锐的嘶鸣。背后的温度似要烫伤他的灵魂，金发人皇亲昵的亲吻着他的黑发，在一点移到那尖耳上：

“Loki，我的Loki，为什么要背叛我。”

紧紧箍在喉管的大手终于松开来，冰冷的空气争先恐后的冲进火辣辣的肺里，Loki痛苦的咳嗽着，喘息着，生理性泪水终于克制不住，顺着眼角滑下，滴落在黑色的地面上，悄无声息地溅成绽放的花。

手的主人却并没有给蓝皮肤精灵更多的喘息机会，而是继续向下，沿着昳丽的花纹抚摸，那些突出的线条比想象中的更加敏感，只是擦了几下，Loki就忍不住哼叫出来，那种感觉太奇怪了，混杂在缺氧的朦胧中，折磨着他的每一根神经。

无人能看到这样的美景，世界上最后一只精灵正跪坐在黑暗的地牢中，魅惑的深蓝色皮肤因情动涌动着，长长的黑色卷发披在背部，遮住了颤抖着的肩胛。

Thor赞叹似的咕哝着，手指插入那漂亮的发丝中，温柔的梳理着，但另一只手确实依旧粗暴逗弄着Loki的乳尖，捻揉进体内，再揪起弹回，仿若在玩弹性十足的软糖，随着性子揉圆搓扁。

那小小的肉粒还是嫩嫩的粉色，很快被玩的充血挺立，在深色皮肤的衬托下，显得尤为可怜，Lok大口i喘息着，但还是难以抵挡敏感处传来的阵阵刺痒。

“啊，呜……好痛……”乳尖突如其来的尖锐痛感令Loki忍不住叫了出来，尾音颤抖得令他自己都难以置信，脸颊顿时热烫起来，不禁紧咬嘴唇，蜷缩得更厉害，好让自己看上去更体面一点。

那是一对金色的乳夹，中间用一条细链连接，和项链看起来没什么差别，只不过一个挂在脖子上，一个是性爱玩具。

因为重力，两个乳首都是坠坠的痛痒，Loki几乎克制不住自己抽搐扭动的身子，向前会被揉胸肉的那只手抓得更厉害，向后就是羊入虎口，直接往行刑者的怀里钻。

精灵的身材虽然纤细，但覆着一层柔韧的肌肉，在胸脯出隆起诱人的弧度，Thor眯起海蓝的眼睛，猛的一拽锁链，道:“你这真的是胸肌吗，能产奶吗?”

毫不留情的力道蹂躏着脆弱的乳粒，Loki扬起头颅仿若垂死挣扎的黑天鹅，克制不住的呜咽被努力哽在喉中，那声音听起来反倒更加勾人，想要将他压在身下狠狠欺负。

猎物的一瞬间失神在雄狮面前都是绝佳的机会，Thor眸中暗沉沉的风暴肆虐着叫嚣，单手托起那如羽毛一般轻盈的身体扛在肩头，大踏步向着那庄严的黄金王座走去，嫣红的硕大红宝石镶嵌在正中央，却在黑发美人面前失去了光芒。

突如其来的倒悬令Loki差点昏厥，他很虚弱，精神的长时间紧绷让他筋疲力竭，只能软软的像块破布那样挂在Thor的肩头，手指无措的攥紧他背后的衣料。

这都是咎由自取，我欠他的那些，即便是献上我丑陋的头颅也无法偿还。

巨大的绝望钻进骨缝中，将那残破的关节统统咬碎，烈毒的汁液将冰冷的血液大口大口吞噬。金发国王将自己的美人放在腿上，肆意亵玩，牙齿啃咬着他修长的后颈，在上面留下齿印，烙上自己的印记。

细嫩的皮肤被灼热的吐息喷洒得难耐，腰肢被紧紧箍住，大手揉捏着腰侧不多的一点皮肉，伴随着每一次颤抖的呼吸就会带来更多的快感，Loki几乎要崩溃，双手无力的抓着对方的手腕，宝石般的双眼流露出乞求。

雄狮逗弄着怀里的可怜猎物，用锋利的牙齿和爪子不经意在皮肉伤留下细小的划伤，然后用粗糙的舌头故作柔情的舔舐。

“我会在新金宫的王座前立起高大的帘子，我的臣民在外面朝拜，而你会在我的胯上高潮，你淫荡的汁水会喷满你朝思暮想的王座上。”

金发国王残忍的在失神的精灵耳边描述着，“瞧瞧那翡翠的细扶手，我会将你射的满满的再让它堵住你的小穴，直到你生出小王储为止。”

你还会勾引王子吗？用你美妙的嗓音，用你优雅的外表，用你冰冷的心。

手指猛然探向下体，混沌中的黑发美人尖叫着，却还是被粗鲁得分开修长的双腿，探索到最深的秘密，在小巧的双丸后一道隐秘的细缝早已因情动翕动，透明的花汁濡湿了一小片碎裂的布料，仅衔了一点点含在肉逢里。

如此香艳的场景下，Thor不禁挑眉吹了声口哨，“原来约顿精灵真的有双性，老师您真的没有骗我，那你也能怀孕吗，嗯?”

禁忌的称呼在旖旎的气氛中仿若惊雷，精灵红宝石般的眼睛猛然睁大，大颗大颗的眼泪不断滚落。

人皇Odin用一只眼睛向主神交换了皇室血脉的神力，以对抗强悍的他族，而他的黄金之子——雷霆的Thor，那个有着金子般头发的王，应在今天接受审判。

而亲手毁掉他的军队，将铁链缠绕在那有力的躯体上的人，便是黄金王储曾经的老师，一个卑微的冰霜之子，蓝皮的怪物，Loki。

失魂落魄的黑发精灵闭上眼，那个已经成熟的男人已经不再是当初追逐他的少年了，他应该早意识到这点，早意识到被押解走时Thor那炽热凶狠的眼神。

铁灰的天幕中黑漆漆的残垣，焦炭和烈火舔过焦尸在墙上留下的影子，仿若群魔乱舞的诡异壁画，无数破碎的琉璃花窗，圣母流下残忍的泪水。

孤独的尖顶冲破云霄，乌鸦盘旋着，凄厉的尖啸久久萦绕在枯木之间。

他不应该意外当进入铁栏时身份的倒转，所谓萨卡乌合之众胜利的假象，包括这栋森冷的城堡，从来不是关押Thor的牢房。 

而是新任人皇锁住他珍贵黑鸟的金丝笼。

【Ⅱ】 

油画在淡淡的微光中泛着悠暗古朴的色泽，红丝绒帷幔随着夏风轻轻飘荡，金流苏悬在空中，不停骚扰着小少年的鼻子，直到他不情愿的睁开漂亮的海蓝色眼睛为止，一切都在悄无声息中迎接着新的一天。

房门被轻轻推开，穿着浅香槟色华裙的女士走进来，她有着和小少年相似的金色头发，优雅沉稳带着皇后应有的气质，但在看到自己心爱的孩子后，身心只剩下一片温柔。

“我亲爱的小王子，太阳已经升得很高了。Thor?不要打瞌睡了。”人族皇后轻柔的帮Thor整理衣领，示意女仆们去准备好用具，继续哄骗着赖床的小王子。

Thor还是睡眼惺忪，迷糊着嘟囔:“早上好妈妈，但我还想继续睡一会。”

“我恐怕这不行，”Frigga调皮的眨眨眼，道，“但我不太介意亲自给你换衣服，嗯，那件红色的裙子好像不错，很衬你的金长发。”

在Thor还没有发育的时候，因着遗传了父母的优秀基因，又还留着半长的金发，乍一看真的像漂亮女孩，弥补了皇后一直想要个小公主的遗憾。

不过随着年龄增长，到底还是男孩的Thor也觉得穿裙子难为情，而且长相也逐渐开始男性化，喜好角斗的性子更是给了他一身漂亮的肌肉，无论如何也是和裙子不搭边的。

果然，Thor听到这立刻清醒，连忙抗议道:“还是不要了，妈妈。可是我真的不想要新老师，父亲也是，他明知道我不喜欢学习，这都送走多少位了。”

说着他还激动的开始比划，细数每一位任职的老头:“上次那位留着长山羊胡的先生，Oh，他们都有大白胡子，我是说那位教我兽语的老师，他说话总是咬自己舌头，我听着都快睡着了!”

Frigga不赞同的摇摇头，接过女仆递上来的龙骨梳开始梳理Thor的一头金发，“不能这样评价你的老师。不过这次的老师我见过了，他很年轻但知识十分渊博，我想他甚至可以教你礼仪，他是相当优雅的人，我很喜欢他。”

Thor瘪瘪嘴，不以为然的摆弄着挂在床头的战锤，妥协道:“虽然我更喜欢和Tyr将军去打一场，但妈妈喜欢他我就去好了。”

“你会喜欢他的，Thor，你生而为王，这些东西必须要要学习，武力不能治理国家，”Frigga亲了亲Thor的额头，神秘的笑道，“他很擅长弓箭，对剑术也有研究，我想他不会拒绝你的。”

“好的，妈妈，我会尽量学。”Thor也回抱了下皇后，乖顺的答应道。

早餐时Odin的脾气比往常更差了，只差直接撂下狠话，如果Thor再气跑一位老师，就随便在外面另挑继承人。不过管他呢，Thor心想，那些文字太枯燥了，要不是为了妈妈，他早就溜出去玩了。

不过这点不情愿很快就被打破了。Thor沿着长廊向前走，晨光从窗棂透出，现在是夏末秋初，刚刚有些凉爽的感觉，天还没有完全亮起来，被遮挡的地方立刻便暗淡下来。

像梦里一般，在无数层淡金色光芒的尽头，站着一个高挑的身影。他和Asgard战士们不同，可以称得上是纤细柔韧，但绝不是脆弱。

Thor张了张嘴，他突然想起午夜的梦呓，带着月光湿润的气息。那人转过身，一双瑰绿色的眸子泛着沉静的色泽，苍白的皮肤掩藏在严谨的黑色长袍下，墨绿色的边衬腰带掐出腰身。

他看起来非常美，胜过任何一位贵族小姐，甚至是诱人的魅魔，或是被神光笼罩的天使。不能用其他词来赞美，尽管他是一位男性，但只能说，他真是太美了。

他站在那里，纤长的脖颈勾出弧度，微垂首间黑色卷发垂落下来，如忧郁的黑天鹅，下一秒就要消散在雾霭中。

还有就是，在那皮肤上爬满蜿蜒的花纹，那些花纹似是藤蔓，并不密集，只是慵懒的伸展着枝桠，泛着一种神秘的蓝紫色，使他整个人又镀上了异域的艳丽。

“日安，殿下。”浅绯色的薄唇轻启，男子优雅的行礼，黑色的半截手套选露出白皙的手腕，小巧的骨节上盛开着一朵奇异的花，Thor从未见过谁能把这个动作做得如此赏心悦目，不由得脸上发烧。

“日……日安，Loki.”他记得这个名字，Loki Laufeyson，四年前突然崛起的新贵，垄断花卉香料绸缎行业，有人盛赞他的容貌和气质，有人贬低他的阴险狡诈。

没人知道这个人以前的故事，他就像突然出现在Asgard，对植物很了解并且有着惊人的敏锐，很快就成了腰缠万贯的富人。不乏有人传言，他是靠着卖屁股讨好权贵，毕竟他长得实在太过吸引人了。

这也是可以理解的，Loki看起来根本不像Asgard人，在这个黄金国度里民风开放，全民尚武，青年人多是一身腱子肉，在酒吧里痛饮麦酒，当然他们也不会有这种花纹。

偏偏Loki不是这样的，他看起来十分瘦削，皙白的手指应该搭在银色竖琴上，Thor不禁有些狐疑，母亲说的擅长弓箭是否属实。

但显然对方并没有那么多困扰，只是用好听的磁性嗓音道:“您应该称呼我为Laufeyson教授，不过没关系，我对此没有什么要求。”

这声音仿佛塞壬，被天神施予祝福，让人不自觉沉迷其间，就算付出再大代价都在所不惜。Thor感觉自己的舌头在打结，脑子都被搅成一锅粥，咕嘟咕嘟冒着滚烫的泡沫，使他沉沦。

可能是为自己的蠢样子感到诧异，那个漂亮的男人很轻的皱了下眉，眉间向上，尾梢微微向下撇，看起来有些不自觉的委屈与迷茫。Odin在上，为什么他连皱眉都显得这样无辜美丽，就算是铁石心肠的矮人都会为此发狂的。

“Oh！Sorry，我只是，我只是有点惊讶，您很漂亮，很像传说中的精灵。”Thor终于抓回了自己的神智，不好意思的道。

黑发青年似乎僵了一下，但很快恢复镇定，轻缓的回答道：“殿下，他们已经亡族上千年了，而且据我所知那种蓝色皮肤并不美丽，而且布满诡异的图腾。” 

虽然金发小王子不喜欢读书，但他喜欢听奇闻异事，像精灵这种神秘的生物，他自然是兴致勃勃的打听到很多传说，听闻Loki的评价，Thor当即抗议起来：“才不！精灵是大陆上最漂亮美丽的生物，他们也是很厉害的潜行者，所以才会拥有两种皮肤，方便隐藏在夜色中，而且那些图案在霜冻森林也起到掩饰作用。”

Loki挑了下眉，显然这个气走好多教授的孩子对感兴趣的事情了解不少，再看看他气得脸涨红去争辩，只觉想要扶额，但还是不动声色道:“是铁森林，my prince.我们会学到精灵的历史和风情的，他们十分擅长音律与舞蹈。”

“是的，他们也使用弓箭，就像您一样，也许您身上的花纹就是因为祖先是精灵的缘故呢。”

不同种族之间通婚是允许的，但在人族中是被默认为耻辱，正如高傲的天族不会和魔族结合，精灵曾经公开痛恨矮人，龙族太过稀少而居住在龙谷，更是很少出现浪费资源的情况。

“My prince,”绿眼睛的教授依旧态度和缓，语气中明显带上了严厉，薄唇抿得有些发白，“我想您之前的礼仪老师——那位高贵严谨的夫人——应该教过您这句话十分失礼。”

那位经常将脸摸的像墙灰一样白的“贵妇人”，更何况精灵的祖先该有多么荣耀，那些花纹真的非常好看，Thor默默在心理补充，但表面上还是装出后悔的样子，道：“I’m sorry.Forgive me，please.”

Loki当然能看出少年的言不由衷，也只好叹了口气，道：“如果您想的话，第一节课我们可以随意一些，我会为您解答任何疑问。” 

当然，一个精力旺盛的男孩子会有很多疑问，也会有很多奇怪的要求，所以当Thor用亮晶晶的眼睛盯着Loki，请求他展示弓箭的时候，Loki没有感觉到任何意外，只是不自觉想起原先看到有人养的一种金毛猎犬，毛发很长很飘逸，特别喜欢盯着主人咬尾巴转圈圈。

Odin宽恕我，那是可是尊贵的王子。

“嘿！Thor你从哪找来那么个怪胎！”被踹中脑袋的将军Tyr大叫着，用手中的战斧劈向头顶的人，但Loki却在这通摇头晃脑下依旧气定神闲的单脚站立，手中的弓箭同时射出三根箭，贴着另一位战士的头皮飞过。

这些不过是电光火石之间，等战斧终于抵达头顶，那轻盈的人儿早就灵巧的翻下，如一只潜行的猫，敏捷而悄无声息。

那身段看起来是如此柔软，在空中划出弧度，幽绿的眼睛在阳光下燃烧，他的每一步都是如此赏心悦目，不是因为软弱易碎，而是那之下不经意透露出的野性爆发力。

Thor看的眼睛发直，激动的大喊:“这是第一次有人能让Tyr吃亏，Loki简直太帅了！”

见对手强劲，Tyr也渐渐兴奋起来，大吼一声将Thor拽入战局，便挥动双斧再次冲将过来。

虽说是玩闹性质，但两个大块头一起包围的场面还是有几分恐怖，更何况Thor虽然只有十五岁，身高也比Loki矮上一头，而体型却明显比黑发教授健壮，最起码胳膊上形状夸张的肱二头肌不是白长的。

当动态视力无法顾全的时候，敏锐的听力变得尤为重要，Loki的力量比不过这两人，只能凭借速度左闪右避。不过说真的，Thor还是比较年轻的，逗弄起来格外有趣，Tyr也没有想要二打一的意思，完全是打成一片混战，怎么痛快怎么来。

很明显如果是偷袭，这里的大多数人甚至来不及高清情况就会一命呜呼，Loki的动作十分干净利落，一点也没有刻板印象中那样应该的花枝招展，却是招招狠辣，管合不合路数，只要能击倒对手就行。

他甚至还有有点因只能点到为止的不耐。Thor感觉自己热血沸腾，大吼道：“要开赌局的！”

Loki挑挑眉，单手背后错步躲开一次进攻，不知是不是因为肾上腺素飙升，他似乎也稍稍放松了些，露出个挑衅的笑，“当然，不过我听说军营是用衣服来赌。”

一席话让Thor面红耳赤，但下盘依旧稳当，他已经有些摸清对方的路数，便趁着Loki再次踩住战锤跃起果断出手，后退半步，猛然拽住他的脚踝。

毕竟是不精于此，Loki一惊，身体已经失去了平衡，眼看就要后脑着地摔下去，但他很快反应过来，单手撑起身，腰身以一种极高的柔韧度扭转Thor的胳膊，以反关节挣脱开对方的钳制，飞快翻身移开了距离。

“好痛。”金发少年也不气馁，眼睛亮晶晶的望着Loki，傻笑的样子看起来根本不像是他说的那样。

平心而论，这个王子虽然看起来有点傻，但毕竟是皇家精心培养，即便Loki比他稍微年长些，经验稍多，再过几年武力肯定是打不过Thor的。

黑发教授在心里默默感叹一下年轻真好，不过现在是现在，他一点也不介意用些小动作来逗逗这个有趣的小家伙。

腰间被第三次被拧，Thor的脸早就红到了脖子，Loki使劲不大，但正好点在又痛又痒的地方，搞得他闷哼起来，偏也腾不出手去揉一揉，他算是明白外面那些传闻是怎么回事了，Loki的确是个很爱恶作剧的人。

“加油，我的小王子。”Loki好心情的翘起一个笑，干脆将弓箭扔到一边，抽出两把小臂长的刀档在面前，“或许你能在天黑前击败我，毕竟 我很久没有练习这些了，体力下降了很多。”

少年撇撇嘴，这个年龄的男孩最是争强好胜的年龄，他又是极其倔强的性格，像Loki这种如漂亮黑豹的人，也更加能激起他人的征服欲。

哐当一声，兵器架住胶着在一处，Thor憋着气，闷闷的道：“我快十四岁了，再过几年就是成年了。”

生气了。Loki愣了愣，突然感觉有些好笑，打趣的看看两人的身高差，看着少年眼中的认真，一时又软下来，顺着小狮子的毛道：“Yes,my prince,the sun will shine on you forever.”

躲过身后破空的战锤，Loki瞅准机会从Thor腋下钻过，贴着身体跨步到其身后，背环住金发王子的腰，翻身用双腿夹住他的脑袋，倒挂下来，借助惯性将身体甩出。

柔韧的大腿贴在脸上，近距离的接触让Thor的鼻息间满是一种清香，不禁让他的脸红了个透，这一瞬间的愣怔却足以让他被剪翻在地无法动弹。

见此，擦掉额头上的汗珠的将军也停下架势走上来，看起来是打得格外尽兴，伸手将金发少年拽起来道:“这就是国王给你请来的新老师?格斗很厉害。”

“是将军让步了，且王子殿下尚还年轻。”Loki的黑发微微有些凌乱，脸颊上也因剧烈运动而染上一丝薄红，优雅得用骨节分明的手指将几缕发丝别到耳后，淡淡道，“我只是天生平衡力很好罢了。”

只是一个动作，便看呆了一众人，更有甚着则是开始描摹他的腰和腿，肮脏淫秽的话在人群中互相传播着。但他们不敢太肆无忌惮，一个是Laufeyson瑕疵必报的性格和权势，再者王储还在场，皇室御聘教授岂容他人玷污。

小王子自然听到了那些议论，不由得感到愤怒，他凶巴巴的跑到Loki跟前瞪了一眼闹事的人，然后不由分说的将人拉到小树林后的私人场地。

Loki当然也知晓那些话，也将这群人一个个列入黑名单，只是好笑眼前这个小家伙的行为，颇有种看乐子的心态由着Thor牵手走。

果真是孩子，才过去多长时间就如此亲密。

“你难道不生气吗？”金发小王子不能理解Loki依旧淡然，甚至有点享受的神情，不禁气鼓鼓道。

“不会有能得到全部人的赞赏和尊敬，殿下。”黑发青年的声音消散在暖风中，氤氲的光线似乎要将他的身体一点点湮灭。

清果的香甜萦绕在周身，似是青柠柑橘的味道交织在一起，是成熟的味道，但过紧的花苞还需用手指戳刺那敏感的花蕾，抿尝甘美的蜜汁，直到花瓣终于绽开，烂熟而嫣红。

温热柔软的躯体半环在身后，金发王子微微侧目，看着那脆弱脖颈上清晰的青脉。将所有的热情悬在细细弓弦之上，直到锋利的箭精准无比的射中猎物的心脏。

【Ⅲ】

再次从昏迷中清醒，大脑如被炸裂般痛苦，身上残余的欢爱痕迹令精灵再次哆嗦起来，茫然的抬起手，才发现蓝色的皮肤已经褪去，又恢复成原先的苍白，只是尖耳因着没有魔药掩盖，没有变得正常。

地牢中唯一的小窗投进光线，刺得虹膜一阵疼痛，眼前是白花花的一片，什么也看不清。

Loki呻吟着，缓缓移动酸麻的手臂捂住脸，感受到狂烈的冷风夹杂着雪花吹进屋子中，气流狭小的空间中翻滚冲撞，似乎想要将里面的所有生物都绞碎殆尽。

可是为什么没有声音。

这里太安静了，没有丝毫声响，一切都仿佛梦中幻影，炫目惨淡的日光照在脸上，而周围却是令人窒息的寂静。

恐慌再一次扼住Loki的喉咙，他克制住的尖叫一声，那声音猛然刺透耳膜，弯曲着在下颌中不断胀痛。他能听见自己制造的问题，这里不过是被制造成了吸音室，用无尽的寂寥将他折磨至疯癫。

Loki惊恐的挣扎着，酸软的四肢却只能小幅度的扭动着，周围的冰冷石壁不知何时包裹上了柔软的厚软布，但他的心中方框涌动的不是惊喜，而是无限的恐惧。

Thor连自杀的机会也不留给自己，Loki Laufeyson会是人皇的禁脔，再也不会有自由。

视野逐渐清晰，点点冰冷的雪花在脸上融化，刺得裸露的皮肤不断发痛。

他看到猩红的血被新雪逐渐覆盖，他看到无数残缺的肢体倒在泥地之中，火焰尚还在燃烧，渡鸦啄食着死者混沌的眼珠，瓦尔哈拉的亡灵游荡在其间。

那是战场，一场浩劫的残留，那个玩笑一般的旗帜被利爪撕裂成布条，孤独的在寒风中飘摇。

苦涩堵在喉间，血瞬间从大脑沉至脚底，冻结成一团，Loki捂住了嘴，剧烈的颤抖让他的胃部不断的搅动，后颈宛若被利剑穿刺，封锁住即将出口惨叫。

那是他集结的军队，那支用银舌与魅力组建的军队，鱼龙混杂但实力强悍的队伍，居然溃不成军。

忽然乌鸦惊起，无数带血的残影从峡谷隘口出现，那是一个魔族，他浑身都是焦黑，骨翅被斩断半截，森森白骨和血红肉色刺痛了Loki的眼眸，令他几乎要喘不过气。

又是一个矮人，他是爬着出现的，紧接着更多不成人形的生物连滚带爬的走进这片空地，腥苦的血味几乎浓郁成雾，将空气都蒙上艳红。

一阵震颤撼动着大地，紧接着耀眼的闪电从乌云之上劈将下来，Loki只来得及缩紧身体，却见那些残兵瞬间化作灰粉，消失在空气之中。

那是雷神的怒火，Loki败了，最后一丝翻盘的机会被抹杀，曾经那个少年早已成为合格的国王。

绝望如跗骨之蛆，不断啃食着皮肉，他尖叫了起来，发疯了般挣扎冲向那扇沉重的铁门，眼泪不断凌迟着通红的眼角。

电流自后颈传遍全身，Loki猝然绊倒在地，肌肉不受控制的痉挛令他头晕目眩，这惩罚持续不长，却足以令犯人产生恐惧。

Loki抽泣着，痛苦的掩住脸，无数实践砸将下来，将他最后的希望斩断，他崩溃了，如被衔住后颈的羔羊，等待着呼吸停滞的最后一霎。

寂静，无限的寂静，除了神经质的铁链撞击声和嘶哑的尖叫，再也没有其他的声音。

似乎千百年已经逝去，那扇小小的窗被狂风吹合，最后一点点光亮被黑暗吞没。被电流唤醒的麻木雌穴不断收缩，辛苦的含着那块小小的金属球，红肿的肉瓣抽痛着，却丝毫不能得到解放。

精巧的设计浮点凸起磨着肉壁，快感不断积蓄成眼眶的泪水，再细微的动作都会换来铁珠滚动敲击，那电流更是随着软软的挣扎如触手钻进骨子里，扭曲抠挖着红色的肉，将心脏皱缩成干枯的苹果。

嗒，沓，嗒，沓。

龙皮靴叩击着石板，清脆的响动在旷荡的空间中震颤，敏感的耳鼓顿时涨满，尖锐的痛感折磨着耳膜，又留下一圈心悸的麻痒，精灵敏感太过的听力在长时间的寂静下被放大数倍，丝毫的响动都宛如针扎。

脚步声不疾不徐，战场特有的血腥和硝火缓缓飘散在整个空间中，熟悉的暖阳味道此时却只剩下冷冰冰的尖刺，随着声音的逼近直指猎物的咽喉。

Loki狼狈的将自己蜷缩在角落中，恐惧迫出喉尖一点点破音的尖叫，指甲早已血淋淋的插进胳膊中，留下无数道深红的沟壑。

被操控的电链兴奋的震颤，肆意挑逗着性奴敏感的身体，直到烂熟的果肉完全绽开在国王的面前。

沉重的门发出低哑的挪动声，冷淡的月光倾泻而下，将高大的身影投出黑漆的囚牢，紧紧锁住瑟缩绝望的囚徒。这将是人皇最终胜利的最好献祭品，将那颗美丽的头颅献上。

呼吸停滞在冰冷的空气中，Loki大张着嘴，如溺水者般急切的榨取濒死前最后一丝气体，扭曲的面容深深埋在膝头。

Loki——

雄狮低低的咆哮，熟悉的手指搭在后颈之上，慢慢摩挲着那处淡淡的痕迹，是深深的齿痕，突兀的横在白皙的皮肤上。

“不，呃......唔，不不......唔。”

早已无力的四肢小幅度挣扎，下意识的抗拒令Loki一片混沌，却被猛然卡住了后脑，顿挫的痛砸至脊髓，温热的血丝顺着旧伤溢出，凶狠的标记敲击着灵魂。

你在怕什么Loki，你在怕什么。

海蓝色的眼睛盛满亮白的电光，脖颈上的项圈也随着呼吸如海潮般闪烁着，他再次伸出手，将黑发精灵按在肩头，轻轻俯首含住那颤抖的尖耳，用虎牙碾咬着那点脆弱的软骨，“还记得以前你总是爱玩捉迷藏。”

他舔着那耳骨，模仿着戳刺的交合动作，发出啧啧的水声，“我总是找不到你，然后再找个借口打发我。”

Loki抖得更厉害，牙齿咯咯的碰撞，不祥的预感攀爬而上，却再也说不出话，只能痛苦而绝望的摇着头。

“你看看，这是我为你特别打造的城堡，老规矩，Loki，一百下的时间，如果我找不到你，你就自由了，如果被我找到。”

声音倏尔戏谑而残忍，“Loki，你知道我最想要什么的。”

心是如坠冰窖，黑发精灵几乎是凄厉的发出一声泣音，翠绿的眸子已经布满血丝，被水光洗得可怜无比，他喘息着哭泣着哀求着，断断续续语无伦次，尊严早已碎裂踩在脚下。

机械齿轮开始转动，背后的墙体整个移动开来，露出黑洞洞的大厅，借着适应黑暗的视力，还有微弱的暗光，隐隐绰绰无数黑影缀在其中。

精灵天生的夜视能力很强，但他此刻却恨不得将双目刺瞎。原本华丽的装潢之上偏偏染上暧昧之色，形状古怪的器具，充满性暗示的刻痕，露出一股焦虑感。

Loki哀哀看着角落的巨大油画①，少女娇嫩的脸庞微微侧向窗口，随意岔开的双腿裸露出细白的大腿和洁白的亵裤，敛眸锁眉，微红的双颊仿佛暗示着其下的旖旎。

然而自己却有过之而不及，目及范围内这些器具，皆是为他所准备，为人皇助兴，将这场侮辱的性爱推上高潮。

“脱下衣服。”Thor冷冷的下令，信手从墙壁上拿下一柄黑色软鞭，头部做得稍宽大，但仔细看去，却是布满细密的软刺，看起来极为恐怖。

他随意甩了几下，破空的嗖嗖声令Loki又缩了缩，只好抖着手去解扣子，Thor则是皱了下眉，又拿起壁龛中一架小小的魔法石灯，瞬间泛青的亮光形成一圈圆晕，照亮了大厅的一角。

瞬间的光线令Loki不适的呜咽一声，极度的崩溃和羞耻交相袭来，手指僵硬得根本不听使唤，一颗扣子抠了两三下接连失败。

眼看Thor越来越阴沉的脸色，Loki的眼泪流的更凶，可心中的焦急只是更坏事，背脊上一下抽痛传来，人皇终于是等的不耐烦了。

“我不介意抽烂你的衣服。”此时的Thor丝毫没有过去的模样，好似将一切阴霾都涌现，排山倒海的要讲Loki淹没在其中。

他咳嗽着，喘息着，后脊上的痛火辣辣的痛，却慢慢浮现出星点痒意，似是一万只蚂蚁爬过，胀胀得难受至极。

雪白的身子一点点剥离出来，红肿的细长鞭痕清晰的印在凸起的肩胛骨上，随着剧烈的呼吸起伏蠕动，仿若有古怪的东西在皮下爬行，要抽出墨色的羽毛，化作折断的翅膀。

那皮肤柔韧，比最柔软的绸缎更细腻，鞭痕以肉眼所见的速度鼓起粉红的浮肿，和蓝色的花纹融为一体，好像本身就是凸起的一般，令人着迷无比。

细碎的撞击声传入Loki混沌的大脑之中，冰凉硬挺的物什与火热的身体形成鲜明的对比，本就敏感的触感瞬间逼出声绵长的呻吟。

边缘棱角故意一般蹭过乳尖脖颈，带来丝丝酥麻，Loki费力的睁开眼，却瞧见银光闪闪的一片，是繁复的装饰，被神力的操控下逐渐取代下手铐脚链。

在仔细看去，他却是惊出一身冷汗，那分明是当初在飞船上的装扮，却是在没一片银上都刻了四个字母。

Thor。

靛蓝色的闪电跳跃在长长垂落的吊坠上，将银蛇头的双眼映出诡异的亮色，被困于陷阱之中的惊鹿只能无措的挣扎，电流瞬间窜过双乳，几乎全身都被压进汹涌的情潮，没有丝毫喘息的机会。

黑发精灵的呻吟不知是痛苦还是愉悦，无意识探出的嫣红小舌黏连着透明淫荡的银丝，雾蒙蒙的翠绿双眸失神的望着某处，没有遮挡物的掩盖，漂亮的玉茎早已挺立许久，吐出股股浊液。

Thor冷漠的看着这活色生香的一幕，却是终于再次动作，只是这意图不是立刻将美人钉在自己肿胀的肉柱上，而是眼疾手快将一枚细长的锁环套在了那根部之上。

细环缀了宝石，沉甸甸坠在翘起的下面，Loki哭叫的咬住手腕，泛红的双膝反射性的弹跳并拢，却因动作太大，带动体内的滚珠击在嫩穴上，微微震动的余韵更是要将他整个人逼疯。

雌穴受着折磨，而已经开发过的后穴也同样不好过，不断分泌的淫水顺着肠壁不断滑下，带起完全无法忍耐的瘙痒，再怎么努力收缩都无法止住那恼人的痒意。

“please……Thor，我……呜啊……不……呃嗯……嗯……”他抬起头，哽咽的呻吟让乞求的话断断续续，腰肢不受控制的扭动，磨蹭着底下柔软的长绒毯，企图缓解一些情欲。

而Thor却丝毫不为所动，反倒是笑了一下，似乎对Loki放浪的动作十分感兴趣，抬手却是一把抓过垂落的颈环带，狠狠踩住那颤抖不已的后背，道：

“你很期待我们的游戏，不是吗。”

骤然拽起的皮革勒进了皮肉中，气管血管一齐涌向头顶，跪坐的姿势被踩踏得差点摔倒在地，却不得已勉强支起身子，尽量往后仰起，痛苦的窒息让Loki根本发不出一点声音，脖子也是火辣辣的一片。

Thor攥着Loki的长发，让他被迫站起来，搡到对面的铜马旁，被精细雕琢的阴茎代替了马鞍，直直戳到他的嘴边，又腿脚一软瘫倒在地面上。

“玩的愉快Loki。”

恶劣的笑容让人皇英俊的脸庞变得扭曲，他用长鞭敲着墙壁，发出清脆的振响，愉悦的转过身，“一百，九十九——”

“No！嗯……不要！”Loki哭喊着，手忙脚乱的胡乱爬行，滚珠和银片让这些动作变得艰难无比，每一次移动都让两个肉穴滴滴答答流下透明的汁液，沾湿了一片兽毛。

多次干性高潮令腰部酸软无比，眼前被水汽蒸腾的模糊，根本看不清哪里有路哪里可藏，他小声的抽泣着，牙齿紧紧咬破嘴唇，克制着哭泣和呻吟的声音。

硬挺的狼毛毯此时也变成了折磨，经过几天的调教和放置，Loki的身体早已敏感到一定程度，仅仅是磨蹭过花核，都能带来一阵阵的快感。

他费力的揪着毯子，借着扶着廊柱，跌跌撞撞向前移动，终于是感官开始麻木，他的行动越发顺畅，可还没等一丝生的喜悦爬上心头，却听得身后戏谑的声音传来，那鞭子抽打墙壁的声音也逐渐放大。

“老规矩太无趣了，我会摸黑来逛逛的。”

黑暗之中，剧烈的心跳声清晰无比，Loki掩着脸不住的颤抖着，大脑被无数的恐惧和绝望塞满，不断挤出他痛苦的灵魂。

他摸索着慌不择路的逃，却是一只被戏耍的可怜猎物，被按住尾巴不断挣扎。

忽然手似乎是磨到一个冰凉圆形的东西，Loki被吓的几乎要晕厥过去，下意识的拽拉之下，那东西移动了起来。

Loki愣怔了一下，抽噎着揉揉眼睛，发现那是一个巨大的柜子，里面挂着很多皮草丝绸的布匹和衣物，更多的则是堆放在底部，皱巴巴的团成一团。

这里完全能容纳下Loki，是绝佳的隐蔽场所，惊喜冲散了所有疲惫，他迅速钻进去掩上门，颤抖着手脚，将自己缩在角落，将皮毛层层叠叠的掩盖起来。

柔软温暖的织物总是令人充满安全感，Loki缩了缩身子，用鼻子蹭着皮毛，努力压制下自己的呼吸声，可鞭声的主人似乎是察觉到了什么，微顿一下，向这的方向走来。

“你会藏在哪里呢Loki。”

Loki的身子猛然一僵，泪水再次涌了出来，Thor发现了他，而作茧自缚的自己再也无处可逃。

一声声的响动凌迟着早已碎裂的理智，他捂住嘴，颤抖的挤在角落，好像这样就能将自己缩成渺小的一点，就可以躲过一劫。

那声音早已到达门口，Loki的尖叫就卡在喉咙里，无声的张开嘴，全身痉挛若筛糠，而金发人皇一点也不着急，反倒悠哉悠哉的在哪里徘徊，假意道：

“Loki，你在哪，我找不到你，Loki，Loki。”

那一连的呼唤终于击碎了他的防线，瞬间是溃不成军，他哭喊着挣扎着拳打脚踢，恐惧化成尖叫。

星点血红混在漆黑之中，意识早已漂泊，却是在半梦半醒间，黑发精灵看到那双海蓝色的眸子。

那双依旧纯粹却沉淀着的眸子。

Thor……

【Ⅳ】

令人心恼的絮语传来，扰的人无法安睡，金发男子呻吟一声，勉强睁开沉重的眼皮，空灵的铃声忽远忽近，渐渐汇聚成一片，随着舞点撞击摇响。

软烟罗上火红的龙鳞如花绽开，魔法石闪烁着奇异的亮光，人鱼眼泪制成的香薰满是惑人心魄的香，层层叠叠的如雾般的天使莎帐被映成暧昧的暖色，被魔法精心包裹漂浮在空中的樱花花瓣定格在最美的瞬间。

头疼得几乎要炸裂，Thor动了动手脚想要去揉一揉跳动的血管，却猛然发现金属质地的环紧紧将他锁在座椅上，无法动弹分毫。

这究竟是怎么回事！

三月前，魔族联合兽族开始大举进攻Asgard，虽有矮人联盟的支援，但也是杯水车薪，拥有高强魔法和体魄的恶魔根本不是人类可以战胜的。

兽族狂战的号角吹响，巍峨金宫坍塌在一片地狱烈火之中，人皇Odin及皇后Frigga战死，只有被Laufeyson爵士敲昏偷偷转移走的王储Thor得以存活。

他们计划穿越铁森林，同时向天使寻求帮助，再渡过大海前往龙岛打开Valhalla的大门，请来人族亡灵军队来夺回王国。

在无人之境的精灵森林中，Thor遇到了巨型蜘蛛，和Loki走散，好不容易重聚，却受到了龙族的阻拦，未能成功到达亡者之地，只好再次出海。

可是这次他们遇到了龙族故意制造的海啸和飓风，在落入海中的最后一刻，Thor依稀只记得Loki手中出现了一团暗绿色的魔法火，迅速将符咒推入自己体内，然后他便失去了知觉。

没想到他居然会魔法，那也不是皇族的神力，虽然人类也有法师，但没有魔杖是无法施展的。

细想也是头疼，还是摆脱眼下的窘境比较要紧，Thor咬紧牙关努力去挣动，可是那扣环却牢牢吸在扶手上，丝毫不能移动半分。

突然一阵机械齿轮运转的声音响起，伴随着魔法启动的嗡鸣，周围的场景逐渐变得虚幻扭曲，还没等反应过来，周围的场景已经完全变换了，这是个巨大的场地，四周被无数层的木质结构支架架住，往上看甚至看不到尽头，只能隐约看到摇曳的烛光。

最古怪的不是建筑，而是这里的喧闹，无数的魔族兽人人类矮人爬在木围栏上，一手举着麦酒，一边扯着喉咙大声为角斗士诸位，只有天族还稍微端着些高傲的架子，但也难掩兴奋的情绪。

在巨大的空间中，甚至还有一只翱翔的银色巨龙，苍白泛着幽蓝的火焰从口中喷出，在快要烧毁木质飞檐的时候又被魔法恢复，荡开一圈圈魔法波纹。

大型木质机械在吱嘎运作，无数链条移动木篮运送着人们在两边移动，从下往上看仿若蛛网，这里疯狂、凌乱、忙碌俨然是贼窝和犯罪的暖床，一个狂野的飞船社会。

没人会不知道这里，即便是大陆上最年长的天使长也记不清Sakaar是什么时候出现的，还有那个疯狂的老头Grandmaster，各个王国种族中的逃犯或重罪者都可以逃到这个国度里，这里没人在意你的过去，只需狂欢角斗。

没错这是一个国家，但没有具体的领土，Sakaar建立在一艘巨大的飞船之上，由龙和空间法师驱动转移，没人知道他们具体的位置，也许某天抬头，就能看见那个庞然大物遮住阳光。

很明显在眼前这个头发银白被抓成夸张造型，脸上还用银蓝色涂了脸的怪人，应该是Grandmaster了。

“Well，well，well，让我们来看看这是怎么回事，一位金发大胸的美人！”Grandmaster摇头晃脑的捧着酒杯，红色的液体不断的泼在那熊皮垫子上，周围的人们各玩各的，似乎一点也不在意这里发生了什么。

“放了我，我是雷神Thor！”Thor大吼着，在不断的挣着，那手环还真的给他用蛮力移动了半分，可惜还没等他高兴，又被吸回原地。

真该死的，他时间不多，还要回去组建军队，夺回人族的领地。

Thor瞪着那老头，一回头却发现了一个熟悉的身影。黑色的卷发长长的披散到后背，又被仔细梳理好，用发辫拢在脑后，用黄金扣环和精巧的长链固定住，巧妙的遮住那露背的白色长袍，只隐隐看到银蛇装饰贴在那漂亮的蓝紫色花纹上，蛇口半衔住白皙的后颈，激起人想要一口咬住的冲动。

长袍的质地非常轻薄，从前胸交叉而上，甚至能隐约看到那粉嫩的两点，下身的布料虽没那么透明，但两边开缝，走起来便能看到修长的双腿和上面绽开的花。墨绿的软绸松松系在腰间，衬出挺翘的臀肉，柔韧的腰身慵懒的伸展着。

长布绸从右肩绕过，松落在左手挽着，往日严谨的衣衫长靴掩盖着的脚踝苍白，红嫩如葡果脚趾可爱的隐藏在柔软的绸毯中，如果能捧出把玩一番，真是人生圆满。

是Loki，Thor认识他身上的花纹，脖颈和额上盘绕着的蓝色小花，那是自己看了千百遍描摹在心里，只需一眼便能认出的。

心中闪过一丝诧异又高兴起来，小声喊道:”Loki!你怎么也在，快来帮帮我！”

可惜这里嘈杂的喧闹掩盖了他的声音，Thor也不敢再提高声量，只好干着急的紧紧盯着，只盼对方能福临心至回头看一眼。

黑发男子似乎和那些人谈的很开心，他们似乎在唱歌又或者只是单纯的酒肉狂欢，很明显，Loki是人群的焦点，无论是魅魔又或者爱情天使，没有谁能比得过他。

一丝丝酸胀的感觉爬上心头，Thor死死盯着那群人，看着Loki粉嫩的薄唇抿进果酒，无意识的伸出的小小舌尖，林海一般的眼睛盛满笑意。

似乎是到达了某个高潮，一位高大的魔族站起身，牵起Loki的手吻了吻，周围又是一阵的口哨声和欢呼，更多的人涌来，观看着这场盛会。

“他要跳舞了。”Grandmaster醉醺醺的举起杯子，语气古怪又兴奋，“哦，雷人，你可是有福气，我们美丽的小精灵要跳舞了。”

Thor张了张嘴，他想要反驳，想要冲上去带走Loki，想要将那些人全部推下楼。Thor的呼吸逐渐急促，狠狠咽下那些话，只是盯着那个黑发的男子，不出一言。

轻轻的哼唱从黑发男子的喉间传出，旋律很慢很美，不同于人族的音乐，那歌更像是树木的摇曳，鸟儿的啾鸣。

男子的舞不同于女子的袅娜，染上了一丝野性的张力，金银装饰随着节奏发出清脆的撞击，在手脚腕上划出优雅的弧度，那是异域的舞姿，轻盈如踩在花尖。

Loki的双腿在白袍间显露，轻巧的挑下墙上挂着的一柄长剑，其上镶嵌着浮夸的钻石珠宝，真金白银在灯火下闪烁着夺目的光彩，却不显得浮躁，格外的契合那双修长的手。

这些本就应该属于这个过分漂亮的男人，他应该是高高在上的人，用最柔软的绸缎和织物围绕，呈上最上乘的珍宝，可同时他是一条毒蛇，狡黠聪明危险异常，令人捉摸不透。

乐曲逐渐加快，微卷的黑发欢快的划出惑人弧度，连串的银链互相撞击，随着舞点欢快的发出脆响。

另一柄剑则是在那个魔族手里，Thor能清楚的看到，那家伙的目光几乎是黏在Loki的腰肢上，几乎要被迷的绊倒在美人的脚下。Loki的嘴角扬起一个笑，上步用剑鞘直指那魔族的下巴，又慢慢顺着肌肉线条向下。

暧昧不清的动作令人群爆发出欢呼，Loki翠绿的眼眸流转一瞬，笑的越发灿烂，手腕灵巧的一抖，魔族手中的剑瞬间脱手，被黑发男子单手接住。

顺着力道方向，不明的语言组成魅惑的魔咒，Loki将剑身翻腕转出，舞点却是丝毫不乱，仿佛只是特意编撰的一个旋转，修长的左腿一直光裸至腿根，露出白皙的嫩肉和泛粉的关节。

剑鞘锵得出鞘，一下插入一个兽人的腿间，那人的爪子已经伸到了距离Loki不到半步的距离，被突如其来的华丽剑鞘擦着蠢蠢欲动的部位蹭过，顿时吓得缩回手。

周围人大声哄笑，口哨声和嘲弄声几乎震裂那木质船体，Loki不疾不徐的将手指抵在唇瓣之上，黑色的指甲将那嫣红的一抹衬得更加动人，挤压出柔软的弧度，调皮的眨眨眼。

从外表来看，他是个冷感的人，可做出这样的动作却一点也不出格，反倒更加颠倒众生。冷光的剑刃挽出刀花，交手之间劲瘦的腰如一张饱满的弓，美人配冷锋，果是世间绝色。

Thor攥紧了扶手，额角的青筋暴起，愤怒不断翻涌着。咔嚓一声古怪的金属边缘应声而碎，他几乎是怒不可遏的高声吼出那个名字:“Loki！”

黑发男子僵了一下，但面上依旧是温和的微笑，随手将双剑抛给那个魔族，和周围和他愉快聊天的人们说了几句，便迅速走了过来，狠狠瞪了一眼Thor，压低声音道：“闭嘴，我刚刚混入Sakaar赢得Grandmaster的信任，别搞砸了。”

Loki看上去是喝了酒，眼角满是绯红，翠绿如嫩叶的眸子泛着水光，嗔怪似的眼神出现在年长青年的面上，显得更加可爱，不知是周围暧昧的烛光，还是身后房屋中传来的呻吟，他看起来就像烂熟的果子，诱人可口至极。

在过去的几年，黑发教授总是若即若离的那般，他不会拒绝Thor的任何要求，会露出不曾给他人的温和的浅笑，但也从不回应自己的追求，不表示拒绝也不让自己靠近。

Loki是狡猾的，银舌和头脑让他格外擅长在各色人之间周旋，就像刚刚，他就像是堕天的淫欲之神，谎言之神，在那唇齿之间吐出的“爱”字，又有几个是真的。

也没有传闻他爱上过谁，虽然传言在那禁欲只是伪装，暗下里情人不断，可最起码在金宫的这几年，Loki从没有碰过任何人，在那段时间里，Thor犹如变态一般不断尾随着，跟踪着，看着他脱下黑色的衣服，看着水雾舔过漂亮的背脊，而自己硬得像烙铁，被迷乱的梦一点点吞噬。

没人知道Loki的过去，甚至是具体岁数，不管过去多少年，他仿佛被诸神的样貌都没有丝毫改变，或许他就是堕神，是一只被困在荆棘里的黑鸟，

Thor爱着Loki，疯狂的迷恋，却永远抓不住他。

Sakaar从不遮掩欲望，身后的房间随意进入便可达到情欲的深海，就连最新的东方风格也是服务于此，Loki看着金发小王子的衣着，顿时噗嗤一声笑了出来，内心腹诽Grandmaster的恶趣味。

Thor已经成年，身量早已追上他的，天神似的肌肉线条更是流畅惹火，现在被披上了一件深红色的女装，上面甚至绣着大朵的艳丽花，浮夸却意外适合Thor，他适合这种热烈的颜色。

这种服装显然是会把女性的身体包裹的严实的，Loki见过这种样子，那些黑头发的女子会巧笑嫣然的捧着小茶杯，羞涩而如小鸟般依人。不过这显然与肌肉发达的Thor搭边，尽管他漂亮的金色长发和海蓝色眼睛胜过任何一位女子。

Loki小小的笑了一下，漫不经心的牵起小王子的一点点发丝把玩，那应该是有人帮忙洗掉了上面的泥土血迹，重新变得漂亮顺滑了。他不禁有点吃味那个幸运的家伙，Thor很少让别人碰自己的宝贝头发。

不过，现在他耀眼的小王子整个人都蔫蔫的，似乎还有点躁动，一直是低着头不知道在想什么。

“那么，我想，皇室花魁的身价会很高，不知道我付不付得起。”瑰绿的眸子转了转，Loki调侃的吐出一句，目光也情不自禁的滑到Thor的身上。

那件宽松如床单的布料可遮掩不住什么，能杀人的胸肌让他都忍不住想要去捏一捏，年轻的肉体总是十分吸引目光的，更何况是自己格外宠爱的小金毛，便继续逗道：“我看我还是走吧，回头真被扣下卖身还钱了。”

作势，Loki便半真半假的站起来往门口走去，却被一把拽住了手腕。Loki挑了挑眉，好笑的看着依旧闷不啃声的Thor，也就任由他攥着，到底看看对方要做什么。

“这是精灵的衣服。”Thor抬起了头，大海般蔚蓝的眼睛看着他，还是过去的那般真诚，纯粹的能表达主人一切的想法，但Loki却无端觉得有哪里不对劲，感觉有某些东西在悄悄改变涌动着。

他移开了目光，对方的视线热辣的灼着皮肤，探进衣服里，这种感觉令他有些僵硬，不安的挪动了一下，道：“这里的衣服制式都很怪，正好这套衣服剪裁比较合身罢了。”

Loki不会拒绝Thor的任何要求，永远不会。他嫉妒，发疯一样的嫉妒，气恼那些下流淫邪的眼神，愤恨Loki的回避。

他想，将这个人拉下神坛，烙上Thor Odinson的名字，将黑鸟关进金丝笼。Thor几乎想要大笑起来，人人都道雷神光明磊落，但他所有的黑暗所有的罪恶，都给了这个抓不住的人。

Loki不会拒绝Thor的，Loki心软于那个少年的小王子，那又如何，他不在乎这些，他只要Loki。

绿眼睛的贵族犹豫的张了张嘴，神色不断的变化，不自觉的小动作暴露出他的无措。Thor笑了一下，慢慢靠近他，直到虚虚将人圈在怀里，“Loki，我硬了。”

低哑的嗓音震动着耳膜，话语的内容却是惊涛骇浪，不知什么时候，少年的声音已经褪去了稚嫩，甚至还长出淡淡的胡茬，粗糙的手指捻压在腕骨的嫩肉上，变得滚烫无比。

什么？Loki愣怔了半晌，很快的反应过来，既然是色情场所，那催情的药物一类到底不少，他比Thor来这里早了一周，早就用刀逼着Grandmaster交出各类所需的魔法草，他可不信任这群人，亲自配的魔药才放心。

但是Thor并没有这魔药，Loki有些焦虑着抠着指甲，犹疑着要不要先去再调制一剂，可那只擒着他手腕的手却宛如铁水浇筑，试探性的用力却连移动一点也做不到。

“Loki......”

他沉闷的小王子低低喊着他的名字，像迷茫受伤的年轻小兽，尾巴讨好的勾在他的腰，将头埋进来。Loki心软了，看着长大的耀眼王子一夜之间失去所有，父母朋友甚至地位和王国。

他甚至是Thor仅剩的唯一。

念头如雷击，不断盘绕在心头，Loki的睫羽微颤，指尾不自觉的蜷紧。滚烫的额头蹭过他的腹胸，烫得他头脑一阵晕眩，手臂不自觉搂住Thor的脖子。

他是精灵，大陆上最后一只精灵，可他从不是那种史诗中高洁美丽的生物，他只是一个怪物罢了，深蓝色的皮肤，莫名多出的女性器官，他就好像矮人疯狂的主神创造出的结合体，不伦不类的存在。

有谁会爱上怪物呢，那些故事不过是穷困猥琐之人的痴心妄想，没有人能接受那双血红的眼睛和诡异的蓝色皮肤。

Loki闭了闭眼，心口仿若有千钧压迫，压得他几乎喘不过气。Thor还是个年轻人，他会遇到更好的人，会遇到美丽端庄的公主，受到万人追捧赞颂，Thor还太年轻，他又知道些什么。

更何况自己的年龄根本无法估算，他的母亲，一位半血精灵便是孤独了数百年，她不得不用魔法每隔一段时间改变容貌，搬到新的地方居住，她已经退化掉了蓝色的皮肤，却因忽然出现的尖耳被烧死。

而Loki所谓的父亲亲手点燃了火把。讽刺的是，明明血脉已经稀疏到几乎没有，他却返祖了，变成拥有蓝色皮肤强大魔法的怪物。

Thor会烧死他吗？Loki的手臂不自觉的收紧，炙热的吻已经从胸膛移到了锁骨，麻痒的异感从脖颈爬上的后脑，就连面颊上的酒醉也被熏蒸的厉害。

天花板上的烛烟被吹出金色的蝴蝶，逐渐幻化成虚幻的残影，喧闹荒诞的人声逐渐远离，他扬起脖颈，宛若濒死的天鹅，喘息填满了无限的空白，延伸至神域。

象牙雕刻精巧的长杆烟袋飘出苍白的长烟，Thor慢慢哼唱着那首属于精灵的歌，吸了一口烟吻上那朝思暮想的唇，辛辣的味道交融在唇齿间，混在在二人的荷尔蒙气息中，炸出一朵朵烟花。

硝火似乎就是他们之间的牵绊，在废墟之上的风破处肆意生长，小心的吮吻，电流般的快感积蓄至后脑，温度逐渐攀升，酥麻得让大脑都是一阵空白。 

Loki逢场作戏不少，亲吻自然也在其中，可他却无法克制住生理性泪水在眼眶中积蓄，Thor的吻几乎是啃咬，急切而热烈，双臂用力箍在自己腰上，似乎要将两人融为一体。

他引导着年轻人吮吸唇，用舌尖轻轻描摹彼此贴紧的缝隙，将节奏逐渐控制得缠绵，手顺着Thor的背线划过，绕到前方慢慢捏揉着手臂上和胸前绷紧的肌肉。

Thor粗喘一声，模仿着Loki的动作咬住对方的上唇，趁着一瞬的不备，将舌攻略进城。骤然失去主导，雄狮急躁凶猛的标记领地，遵循本能从上颚舔到齿龈，激其一阵阵火辣的快感。

Loki差点腰一软跪不稳倒在Thor身上，脸颊火烧似的灼热，不同于熟手具有技巧的吻技，小王子丝毫不收敛自己的热情，手随着动作抓上Loki绵软的臀部，大力的揉捏起来。

黑发精灵身上没有多余的肉，身材匀称，一层漂亮的肌理覆盖其上，但臀部却是挺翘而柔软，抓在手里正好包住。

被曾经的学生捏着臀肉多少都令Loki有些许羞耻，他不得不咽下即将冲出口的呻吟，尽量在性事中保住神智，不管怎样，这荒唐的情况越快解决越好。

想着，手指已经滑到下方，隔着松垮的布料摸到Thor滚烫的性器，那里已经撑起鼓鼓囊囊的撑起一大片，前液将红色衣袍染的更深，让Loki忍不住哆嗦了一下。

Thor太适合红色了，感官上的刺激令他的下身也开始微微抬起，但Loki顾不上那么多，就着姿势岔开腿跪坐在Thor膝前，将那根巨大的东西释放出来。

小王子才刚刚成年，还未开过荤，这是第一次由他人握住自己的性器，被刺激得大口喘息，手上的力道逐渐失了分寸，将Loki的腰臀捏得发麻。

“放松，Thor。”Loki极力让自己的声调不要拔高，拍拍Thor的手臂，“发泄一两次应该就会好很多。”

可是精明如Loki，也一时没想起Thor完全可以自己解决，他只是脑袋乱做一团，那根粗长的东西和浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙不断将他拖向欲海之中。

Thor哼了一声，又再次靠了上来，不老实的舔咬着Loki的脖颈，吸出一个个红点，又寻上那不断滑动的喉结，啃咬住不轻不重的厮磨着。

“呃……别咬。”Loki嗯哼一声，手抖得几乎握不住那根东西，脆弱的地方被叼住令他产生了一种奇怪的感觉，几乎冲破理智的阻拦，让他想要讨好臣服。

努力克制住这种冲动，Loki僵着身子，颤抖着套弄起来，从头顺到根部，按揉红肿的伞头，用指甲轻轻挑弄敏感的马眼。

透明的液体沾了一手，Loki也没什么帮别人的经验，只好勉力去套弄，Thor好像十分兴奋，不顾自己的阻拦，将手伸进那几乎透明的布料中肆意探索。

不知是不是错觉，随着情动，Loki感觉自己身上的那些花纹不断的发烫，每当Thor粗糙的手指划过，就会让他情不自禁的呻吟起来。

“碰到这里，你有感觉。”Thor隔着白绸狠狠咬了一口Loki已经挺立的乳首，那里他已经盯了许久，下口一点也不留情。

Loki终于忍不住哀哀叫着躲闪，脚下软绵绵坐不住，又被顺着后颈花纹捋到尾骨的快感照顾得舒服，半阖眼扶着罪魁祸首喘息着。

“我难受Loki，”Thor恶劣的笑着，看着满脸酡红的黑发教授，凑近他的耳朵道，“不要停下来。”

好不容易喘匀了气，Loki抬起头，却见金发大个子无辜的看着他，还有点委屈的模样，心下气结又不好发火，毕竟性爱很难不去爱抚亲吻，这些都是本能。

眼下被挑逗一番，他的性器也完全硬了起来，不舒服的顶在裤子中，要不是有袍子遮掩，他几乎想要夺门而逃。

Loki是纵容Thor的，只好再次低头捏捏那沉重的囊袋，快速的上下撸动，企图快点让Thor发泄出来。

只是同这粗大夸张的尺寸一样，Thor的持久力让Loki险象崩溃，手指酸痛的要命，那东西反倒又涨大了一圈，一只手几乎圈不住。

胸前的红豆被反复舔弄啃咬，又被揪起弹回，Loki咬紧牙关，但呻吟还是克制不住的发出，被阻拦的声音断断续续，像是被欺负了一般，比直接叫出还要诱人。

Thor的手劲很大，抓过的地方又痛又痒，弄得Loki浑身酸疼，又不得不强打精神对付那根东西。

再用手活恐怕也没什么效果，Loki咬咬牙，伏下身向菇头吹了口气，果然Thor顿时全身一颤，性器也吐出一股透明的液体。

见有成效，Loki大喜过望，连忙趴上膝头滑坐到床下，舔舐着茎身，顺着狰狞的青筋从头到尾都沾上透明的水膜，含进一整个菇头吸吮。

借着床的遮掩，Loki再也忍耐不了自己胀痛的性器，偷偷腾出一只手来自慰，他感觉到莫大的羞耻感如海浪不断冲击着理智，几乎叫他发狂。

Thor抓着他的头发，胯部不受控的向里顶撞，Loki噎了一噎，那尺寸太大，将他的嘴角都撑得发痛，还得小心的包住牙齿不碰到上面。

生理性泪水终于不受控的滑落，Loki自暴自弃的做着深喉，一片头晕目眩之下，什么都看不真切。

口交就是一种心理上的征服感，Loki抬眸，用一双湿漉漉的翠绿色眼睛失神得望着对方。Thor的手猛然用力向后扯去射了出来，浓稠的精液喷洒了Loki一脸。

他颤了颤也同时攀上高潮，裤子里满是湿濡之感，挂在睫毛上的白浊随着抖动将落未落，性感又可怜，让人想要狠狠欺负一番。

还没等Loki从高潮的余韵中恢复，却突然被人拦腰抱起按在床上，后颈也被狠狠咬住，布料撕裂的声音传来，随即便是腿根处一凉。

“别，嗯……Thor，Thor……啊，不要进来。”Loki慌张的想要爬起来，可Thor的力气比他大的多，整个人都被拢在身下，根本动弹不得。

身上的野兽犹豫了起来，没有进一步的动作，Loki咽了咽口水，将生理性泪水蹭了蹭，抖着嗓子道:“我并着腿，我，你，腿交也是一样的。”

后颈的力道又加重了几分，Loki几乎要丢脸的哭出来，抠着床单，勉强跪稳着身子调整姿势，却见Thor似乎是认同了这个做法，慢慢将再次硬挺的性器插入Loki的两腿之间。

大腿内侧的嫩肉几乎没有见光，Thor试探的抽出一点，顺着臀缝磨蹭，随即便大开大合的抽插起来。

Loki被撞出了眼泪，Thor的性器每次都能磨到他的，快感成倍堆叠直到云端，下身被各种液体搞得一塌糊涂，每次经过后穴和某个隐蔽的穴口都极其一阵颤栗。

有些精灵是双性，且比一般的精灵更加敏感，被这样刺激外阴，一股股蜜水不断涌出，好像失禁了那般，弄湿了一大片布料。

Loki自虐得咬住手腕，悲哀和狂喜交揉击碎了他狂跳不已的心。

一个怪物爬上了国王的床，注定是悲哀的。

他曾经天真的希望前往精灵森林找到世界树，便可舍弃那过长的生命来交换小王子的胜利，可即便这样又如何，Thor能接受一个怪物吗?

Loki Laufeyson是胆小的人，他不敢赌。

【Ⅴ】

梦境是什么样的。

平缓，和煦，暖橘的色调，散发出阳光的气息，耳边是海浪拍打着温热的沙滩，微凉的白色泡沫淹没在脸颊上，流动的空气如金色的蜜糖，将身心推向天堂。

漂亮的金色，灿烂而柔软，他站在那里，清透的蓝色胜过星河，干净剔透，是孩子最天真好奇的目光。

Loki——

嘴唇翕合，古老的语言不再有意义，只是飘落在朦胧的梦中。他伸出了手指，尚还年幼肉感的触感如幼兽的触角，轻轻的搭在手心之中。

Loki低下头，洁白的小手搭在蓝色的皮肤上，本该是格格不入的画面，但他没有感到丝毫的波动，只是觉得无比的充实，绵软的花绽开在心尖，清甜柔软。

蓝色在消褪，慢慢被白色填充，Loki看着那奇异的花纹再次盘绕，穿堂过的清风微微吹散雾气，他看清那张稚嫩的脸，温暖的火焰跳跃着，红得耀眼而炽烈。

他梦到站在人海之中，无数看不清面貌的人站在下面，密密麻麻逐渐变得渺小如黑点，所有人都紧紧锁定着他，汇聚成实质般的推力，使他摇摇欲坠。

蓝色再次涌动在苍白之下，一切的一切都在分崩离析，直到一双温暖有力的手撑在腰上，熟悉的亮蓝色突破雾气。

Loki看不清那双眸子的主人，却突然觉得无比安心，干涩打结的银舌头终于不再僵直。

我是精灵，最后一只精灵，会为吾爱献上头颅的精灵。

无论是那支试图攻陷都城的军队，还是向Yggdrasil献祭上长生，只是挣扎于命运之间，囚于一场梦。

Loki——

金发人皇看着熟睡的爱人，可以斩断千军万马的手却是无比温柔，他轻俯下身，慢慢的吻着黑发精灵漂亮的眉眼。

破晓的光终于撕裂灰幕，新雪洗去前日的污垢，无数飞火流过，迎接崭新的一天。

他慢慢将Loki抱起，梦中似乎是看到了快乐的场景，浅绯色的唇角扬起幸福的弧度，将所有的阴霾全部一扫而光，却也在淡淡的金辉中柔软无比。

王座湮没在晨晓之中，Thor将他的王后置于其上，温和的将那黑色的头发理顺，再次虔诚的单膝跪下，捧起Loki的脚郑重其事的烙下一吻。

为你献上我的头颅，吾爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 我流赛博朋克风萨卡飞船和伪精灵真罗马长袍 那段舞参考哥萨克剑舞 可以去小破站搜搜 我刚开始真的以为是妹子跳的 结果也有男的！ 真的妹子跳起来极其帅
> 
> ①参考《瑟蕾莎之梦》
> 
> 静音室吸收99.9％的声音 实验结果是人类在里面最长只能坚持四十分钟 所以Loki才会ooc的吓哭 崩溃(。
> 
> 题目好小清新我写的怎么那么簧1155 群里有个名字我感觉特别OK 清风铁窗过(。


End file.
